


Guilty as Charged

by raktajinos



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Longmire (TV)
Genre: Bar Fight, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Gift Fic, new ship, pre-femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic arrests Kara after a bar fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty as Charged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



> written as a gift for dance_the_dance at the [fandomverse 2012 gift-giving.](http://fandomgifts.livejournal.com/11317.html)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd never considered this pairing before but omg do I now!! I'll probably write more about these two.

"what'd she do?" Branch questioned, nodding towards the woman sitting haphazardly in the chair next to Vic's desk. 

"bar fight." Vic sighed, grabbing the release forms off the counter and heading back towards the woman in question - Branch letting out a low incredulous whistle as she went. 

The woman looked....well awful; hair dishevelled, split lip, early signs of a bad black eye, and quiet possibly a broken nose. There was dried blood on her face and covering her shirt, and Vic was pretty sure it wasn't all hers. 

"So, Miss.....Thrace -"

"Kara." the woman interrupted,

"Kara. You assaulted seven men, two of which are in the hospital and you caused serious damage to the Red Pony bar" Vic continued.

A wistful look came over Kara's face, a wolfsmile gracing the parts of her face that weren't damaged, "mmm yeah. Guilty as charged Officer."

It was easy for Vic to assess that Kara probably found herself in bar fights on a regular basis and her cavalier tone with Vic and the other officers meant she was probably no stranger to a cell. 

"Well you're lucky....none of the men are pressing charges and several witnesses corroborate your statement that you didn't throw the first punch." 

Kara just nodded her head, and Vic continued, "....though they also say you goaded them into it. You've got quite the mouth on you apparently"

"Don't just take their word for it; take me home and find out for yourself" she replied, winking far too saucily for Vic's comfort. 

Vic was surprised at the vivid images that flooded into her mind; she wasn't exactly opposed to the idea...and this woman had a certain brash confidence Vic found appealing....... coming back to the present, she cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Kara....."you're free to go"

Kara smirked as she stood up from the chair, a satisfied hungry look in her eyes as she gave the Officer the once-over. 

"Officer" she nodded, saucily tipping a cowboy hat she wasn't wearing.

"Kara" Vic called across the room, "did you win?"

"frak yeah" Kara replied, a smirk of pride on her face. 


End file.
